1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outputting function of a portable telephone, and more particularly to a device for and a method of audio outputting data information displayed on a display section of the portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable telephones include a variety of functions for users. For example, there are display data functions such as a receiving field strength of a radio wave, the current time and date and a telephone directory function, etc. But, such a function of displaying data information like the current time and date, etc., on the display section is the only means of outputting the data information displayed on the screen of the display section. However, it is very difficult for visually handicapped persons or persons having weak sight to read the data information displayed on the display section. Further, in the case where users use a portable telephone not including a separate display section installed on the exterior thereof, such as folder type portable telephones, there has been a problem in that the user suffers an inconvenience in having to open a closed folder or a cover in order to see data information displayed on the display section.